


Practice Makes Perfect

by HunniLibra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, fluff bondage, had it sitting there mocking me, just some kinky fluff, nothing fancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunniLibra/pseuds/HunniLibra
Summary: Wrote this a while ago but I then wrote the day five kinktober prompt and release this goes well together with it and I never posted it sooo...





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago but I then wrote the day five kinktober prompt and release this goes well together with it and I never posted it sooo...

“Too tight?” You ask stepping back to gaze at you handy work looking from your instructions to the intricate patterns adorning your lover’s body. “You can breathe right?”

“Mi alma-baby it’s going to take a lot more than this too make me uncomfortable.” Gabe chuckled shifting in the bonds. He looked gorgeous like this, bound with soft but sturdy jet black rope. The woven fibers accenting the hard plans of his body, making the warm undertones of his dark skin pop in contrast.

You finish with a flourish tying his wrists behind his back and knotting the robes to his bound ankles making it impossible for him to move without upsetting his balance. He puffed his chest for you displaying the array of crisscross knots and patterns. The ropes traversed down almost forcing your eyes to travel across his solid chest and torso before dipping down to wrap around the apex of his thighs and hips. His heavenly thighs were tied tight to his calf forcing him to sit spread eagle, heavy cock hanging hard and neglected between his legs. Gabe had given you the green light on binding his cock and balls but you relented. When you were more confident with your rope work you would try that. He smirked under you preening from your admiring gaze. Catching your eyes he winked flexing his accentuated pecs, the rope creaking from the movement.

“Stop!” You giggle unable to hold it in as he makes his pecs dance.

“Can’t help it. You wrapped them up so nicely.” He chuckles trying to scoot forward.

“Did I?”

Gabe nods a groan escaping him when you cup his cheeks, your thumbs stroking his slightly chapped lips. “Most definitely. Wrists could be a little tighter though. If I fidget enough I could slip out.”

“Oh…” Crouching down you check the knots noticing his left was sagging down. A simple fix. You kiss his shoulder in gratitude reaching around to tighten them lingering a moment longer than needed to enjoy the warmth of his naked flesh against yours.  

_ There. _

You step back finally admiring the full picture. From his slowly darkening eyes to his twitching weeping cock, he looked decadent. Better than any example picture.

For a first try it wasn’t half bad.

“ _ Mistress _ .” Gabriel’s soft voice pulls you back. “May we began?” 


End file.
